


“你刚发现自己在夜店丢失了贵重物品（如项链、钱包、手机）。接下来会发生什么？”

by ziran96117



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 至于后来，布莱恩梅在贴出Smile乐队招收鼓手的海报后，在一间小咖啡馆见到那个眼里有星辰的、用柔软而沙哑的声音自我介绍叫罗杰泰勒的男孩，就是另一个故事了。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 4





	“你刚发现自己在夜店丢失了贵重物品（如项链、钱包、手机）。接下来会发生什么？”

布莱恩梅现在很生气，因为他在夜店里丢了钱包——这意味着他得在午夜走路回到遥远的、拥挤的小公寓里。他拉扯着自己乱蓬蓬的绵羊卷头发，企图从干瘪的口袋里摸到一点能安慰他的东西，很遗憾，那里曾经挤着一个钱包，现在是空的。他踢开了一颗夜店门口的小石子，让醉醺醺的头脑在冷风里清醒。夜店里仍然人声鼎沸，巨大分贝的音响和绚烂的彩灯与寂寞的街道格格不入。布莱恩急急地走着，看着自己的影子，飞快地计算钱包里有多少钱、值不值得去警察局跑一趟以及警察会不会管之类毫无意义的问题。他突然听到远处的脚步声，有人在喊。当他转头时，看到一个跑得气喘吁吁的男孩儿。他停下来，撑着膝盖，笑着对他说：“嘿！你的钱包被我捡到了！你走的可真急。”布莱恩梅有一瞬间失了神，盯着男孩漂白过度的金发在忽明忽暗的灯光下发光，半晌回了句谢谢，接过钱包直接塞进口袋，撞上男孩半醉的目光。布莱恩自诩是搞天文学的，但他发誓，全宇宙的星辰都比不上这个声音柔软而沙哑、头发金黄的男孩的眼睛——它们半睁着，带着独特的狡黠。布莱恩在脸红，绝不是因为醉酒。“你在夜店弹过吉他，挺好听。”男孩补了一句，撩了把头发，点燃一支万宝路香烟，笑得露出满口白牙。

至于后来，布莱恩梅在贴出Smile乐队招收鼓手的海报后，在一间小咖啡馆见到那个眼里有星辰的、用柔软而沙哑的声音自我介绍叫罗杰泰勒的男孩，就是另一个故事了。


End file.
